The use of ink-jet printing systems has grown dramatically in recent years. This growth may be attributed to substantial improvements in print resolution and overall print quality, coupled with appreciable reduction in cost. Today's ink-jet printers offer acceptable print quality for many industrial, commercial, business and residential applications at costs fully an order of magnitude lower than comparable products available just a few years ago. Notwithstanding their recent success, intensive research and development efforts continue toward improving the permanence issues of ink-jet images.